Tony's Reality
by TheDarkRose626
Summary: Tony quits and joins the FBI, When Gibbs betrays him by picking Ziva over him.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I give all credit to Donald P. Bellisario

Also, there will be bashing of some character from the show

This is set in season 5-6 in NCIS

I have gone back and edited these chapters.

Okay well that it Enjoy!

The plane is about to take off when Ziva stops Gibbs

* * *

 **{** **GIBBS POV}**

"Gibbs I can't trust tony anymore…I can't work with him Gibbs you have to pick it either me or him" Ziva said.

"… I know Ziver I will handle it" I say

We head to the plane. When I am settled I start thinking if this is the right choice picking Ziva over tony but Ziva did kill her brother for me.

* * *

 **{LEON VANCE POV}**

I'm in my office doing paperwork when I hear my phone ring

"Leon Vance," I say

"Leon it's me, Ziva can't work with Dinozzo anymore she doesn't trust him," Gibbs says

I sigh even though I can't help but smirk at the idea of getting rid of Dinozzo

"Ok what are we going to do," I say

"I can't let Ziva go back to Israel. Can we transfer Dinozzo?" Gibbs said

"… Gibbs the only spot in a position is ... an agent aboard" I say

That when Gibbs hangs up the phone. I rub my head in annoyance.

* * *

 **{TONY POV}**

I got called into the director's office today I don't know what happens but I have a gut feeling something bad going to happen. Well, I better get going or I'm going to be late I open the door and see Vance sitting at his desk with Gibbs and Ziva across from him my gut was churning. After a few moments in silence, I hear a voice.

" Agent Dinozzo take a seat " Vance says

I did as told then asked "… what's happening"

After what seemed like forever Vance said "agent Dinozzo it appear that agent David can't trust you… agent Dinozzo I'm sorry to say this but were transferring you"

My jaw drops then I started to talk "what where"

"you're getting the position as an agent afloat," Vance said

(Btw I don't know if this would be a promotion or not but I'm going take this as a demotion)

"WHAT I'm getting demoted are you kidding I've spent many loyal years at NCIS I put down really good job offers to stay you know what stay right hear I have something show you in my desk," I said angrily then I walked to my desk got all the offers and came back

"Agent Dinozzo I know you angry bu-" I cut him off

"NO I am beyond angry, this is all of the job offers I got while working here, oh one second I need make a quick phone call," I say and start dialing the number on my phone.

"Agent Dinozzo who do you think you are to talk to me with such disrespect" Vance says

I ignore him and then put my phone on speaker when he answers.

* * *

 **{FORNELLS POV}**

I'm sitting at my desk trying to get through these piles of paperwork when I hear my phone ring.

"Fornell," I say

"Hey Fornell it's me tony Dinozzo I was wondering if the job offer is still on the table," Tony says

"Yeah it is di-not-zo, why, are you thinking of coming to the dark side, as you put it" I smirk as I say it

"Yeah I am Fornell when can we meet," Tony says

"Tomorrow at 1:00" I say shocked

"Ok see you there," Tony says and then hangs up

I am shocked at what just happened but at the same time thinking about how badly Jethro must have messed up for tony to come to the FBI.

{TONY POV}

I hung up and I heard Gibbs growl I just look at him and said "don't, you chose Ziva I just hope it won't come back to bite you in the ass" I said then looked at Vance

" I QUIT effective immediately, oh you can look through the offers if you want, Goodbye." That when I walked out and didn't look back.

Authors Note:

Hey, Guys, I will be editing and rewriting all these chapters and maybe adding more but thank you guy for reading I hope you enjoyed -DARKROSE


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I give all credit to Donald P. Bellisario

Also, there will be bashing of some character from the show

This is set in season 5-6 in NCIS

If the font is like this then it's either setting or somebody thoughts or narrator

Ok well that it Enjoy

* * *

 **{ZIVA POV}**

 _(ZIVA THINKING)_

Finally, I got that idiot Dinozzo out I don't know why that took this long I thought he would mess up himself. I guess I was wrong, I'm kind of surprised that it was this easy to manipulate Gibbs like all I had to do was cry a little bit and say I didn't trust Dinozzo, wow in Mossad tony would be fired the first day, he is irresponsible and acts as if he is a Horney sixteen-year-old who flirts with any skirt. He should not be an agent he's not even that smart. I wonder how long it will take for me to be senior field agent, it's not going to be that long McGee it terrified of me so I can probably make him quit in a couple of weeks and from previous actions Gibbs is easily manipulated. Father is going to be so proud when he hears.

* * *

 **{TONY POV}**

"Hey Toby," I said then took a sip of coffee

"So what up, why do you want to accept a job at the FBI now I have sent you numerous amount of offers before why now?" Fornell said

"Do you know about the whole me killing Ziva boyfriend fiasco?" I said after two minutes of silence. I waited for him to nod before I continued "well apparently Ziva couldn't trust me so Vance and Gibbs decided instead of transferring me, they thought let's demote him, so they gave me the position as an agent afloat I got very pissed off started yelling I showed them the offers, oh, I think you should know this umm, when I called, you might have been on speaker and I might've been in the director office "I said and watched how Fornell jaw dropped and his eyes widened

"WHAT! So the director heard us" Fornell yelled

"Umm basically oh so did Gibbs and Ziva" I watched as Fornell went as white as a ghost

"WHAT! YOU… [He took a deep breath] you know what forget it, forget it lets talk about some positions you can accept from the FBI, ok well you can join my team as my second, or you can join 1 of the undercover unit or you can join the special forces taskforce (I'm creating the special forces taskforce I don't know if it is real)" Fornell said still slightly annoyed.

"What the special forces task force," I asked

"Well, it's kind of like a team that travels all around the country and solves missing people cases, murders and stuff like that. Well I picked that one especially for you because of your ability to learn the basic knowledge of a language in only a night and most of the culture I forgot how many languages do you know" Fornell asked

"Spanish, Italian, Hebrew, Arabic, Russian, and Greek. The basics in a bunch of languages umm I have some question" I said after I thought for a moment. Fornell looked kind of looked surprised I think he is in shock.

"Sorry, it just your usually loyal to Gibbs. I never thought I'd see the day that you would quit but ok whatever, fire away" Fornell said I was kind of shocked.

"Well, he chose Ziva I'm just done with NCIS. I'm also done with people not respecting me, and people treating me like crap. I'm just done, but forget it umm one question how many people are on the team" I said and waited for him to answer.

"5 in total so u and 4 other people," Fornell said

"Ok when do I start," I asked

" it will take a couple of weeks to get all the paperwork ready and the qualifications did I will call you in a week to tell you," Fornell said

"Ok toby forget work now, how's Em?" I asked Tobias smiled

"She good she's been going to therapy for when she got kidnapped I don't know why but she immediately clicked to you she wants you to come over for dinner," Fornell said I smiled

"I will I promise ok well I have to go talk to you later," I said and left the diner and went home

 _I was thinking about everyone I left at NCIS Abby and Ducky are the two I missed them the most_.

 ** _[Tony later that night was about to watch Skyfall when he hears a knock at the door when he opens it he sees an old friend]_**

"Hello Anthony I came to see if you're okay," He says and I smile

"Hello Ducky comes in. I'm fine, do you want some tea?" I say and Ducky smiled

"Yes lad, thank you. I am going to miss you, I'm kind of surprised you're going into the FBI since you have so many other offers, but that's fine. I want to hear your part of the story" ducky said and I sighed

"Gibbs picked Ziv. Ziva said she couldn't trust me anymore, so Vance and Gibbs demoted me to an agent aboard I got pissed and quit," I said he was frowning by the end

"Well you will always have me as friend dear lad If you ever need anything you call," ducky said and I smiled

"Okay, Duck I will,l how's your mom?" I said and ducky smiled

"She great she misses her Italian gigolo furniture mover you must visit lad," Ducky said and chuckled

"I will I promise," I said and smiled

"Okay I must go lad goodnight" ducky said and I said goodnight to him then he left and I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I give all credit to Donald P. Bellisario

Also, there will be bashing of some character from the show

This is set in season 5-6 in NCIS

Ok well that it Enjoy

* * *

 **{ABBY POV}**

(ABBYS THOUGHTS)

I don't know what to think TONY QUIT. I've heard rumors about Vance and Gibbs forcing him to transfer, I also heard it would be a demotion. But Gibbs wouldn't do that… would he. I don't know I just don't know what to think. Ziva is like my best friend. But I don't trust her. I trust Tony and he is like my brother, but Gibbs trusts Ziva. He has to trust her yeah, no wait he better trust her or there is going to be a very pissed off Abby. But tony is an amazing detective. I just don't know what to think I'm going to have to talk to both Gibbs and Tony. I just don't know maybe duck man will know probably, but I just don't know.

* * *

{GIBBS POV}

I was in the basement working on my boat when I heard footsteps it was someone I didn't think I'd see

"Hey Gibbs", said the man, I glared at him and wouldn't acknowledge him

"Oh come on Jethro you can't be mad at me forever," he said I look up and glared at him

"What do you want Fornell?" I said and watched him smile

"well, I came to see how you are. I heard Di-not-zos story and I am very upset how could you do this to him, he was like a son to you and you went and stabbed him in the back for what a girl you have known for what 3 years honestly Gibbs what happened to you, I knew you were a bastard but really Gibbs you've changed and not in a good way" Fornell said and not going to lie that stung

"Tobias she killed her own brother for me do you remember Ari he was her brother," I said trying to explain to him

"JETHRO is that your real reason because if so you should quit your job, are you this oblivious Ziva was obviously ordered to kill her own brother, even tony figured that out he thought you knew, NOBODY NOT EVEN HIS DAUGHTER COULD DO SOMETHING WITHOUT HIM KNOWING, Dinozzo even caught him saying that. What happened to you Gibbs you're not the same don't even think about getting Dinozzo back" Fornell yelled

"Stop it, Dinozzo belongs at NCIS, and he knows it," I said, I think that the point where grabbed his jacket and left

"Gibbs good luck with that because you broke his trust and betrayed him, GOODBYE!" Fornell said and then he slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **{FORNELL THOUGHTS}**

Gibbs pissed me off. He acts as if tony would ever come back like hell he would, he betrayed tony. He basically stabbed him in the back. He really has changed and also he acts as if he never heard me say the stuff I said about Ziva, like come on he didn't even acknowledge it was he this oblivious that he didn't know. I don't know and frankly, I don't care he treated tony like crap and he expects tony to run back to NCIS and .to trust him. That not going to happen and I will make sure of it.

* * *

 **{DUCKY POV}**

I don't care if Jethro is going to be mad that I'm on Anthony side one hundred percent. I know Abagail is confused right now but she will come to her senses. Ok well there was a homicide today GSW to the abdomen so I better get to work [2 hours later] when I hear a voice

"Whatcha got Duck?" Agent Gibbs says I glared at him

"Well AGENT GIBBS, my name is DR. MALLARD and well about nothing the bullet went through and through, but I'm not done yet." I said He kind of looked shocked I just continued working on the body then I heard a growl

"Dr. Mallard do you have something to say," Gibbs says and I just looked at him

"No you should bloody leave now," I said and he left. I know, I was a little bit rude but he deserves it.

* * *

{TONY POV}

I am really excited to start my job at my FBI, Wow I'm kind of surprised how good I feel I haven't felt this good in a while. Well, I'm going to go to the gym [2 Hour Later]. well I'm going home when I got to my door I hear that someone inside so I grabbed my gun and went in that when I saw a friend I never thought I'd see again I was shocked until she said

"Hi Tony," She said I smiled

"Hi Abby," I said she just stood there for what seemed like years but in reality only was a couple of seconds

"I wanted to hear out your part of the story," she said and I then explained the story to her

"NO, NO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE GIBBS, WOULD NEVER DO THAT" Abby said and I was honestly hurt about what she said

"But he did, Abby he did," I said and I couldn't help but just keep looking down

"Tony look me in the eyes did he actually do that" Abby said and I look her straight in the eyes

"He did Abby," I said and she ran straight into my arms and gave me a bear hug and kept saying she was sorry, I hugged her right back

"Hey abs I can't breathe," I said she started to laugh and I smiled

"Can we have a movie night?" she asked I smiled at her and said,

"of course abs?" I said

"I love you tony," Abby said [not in a romantic way] I smiled at her

"Love you too abs" then we cuddled on the couch [still not a romantic way] and watched movies.

[NEXT DAY]

I am so tired. Abby didn't leave until 2 in the morning. So I'm going to go get breakfast. so I get to the dinner and order my breakfast and I was eating and I saw someone I was hoping I would never see again

"Hello Tony," She said and I smiled a deathly smile

"Hello agent David," I said and just kept eating

"How are you tony?" she asked and I looked at her

"What are you doing here?" I said and glared at her

"This is a diner, yes, I came to eat," she said

"Well then eat somewhere else," I said then the owner of the diner Cathy came over

"Hey, tony is there any trouble," Cathy said. She is such a sweet old woman

"No Cathy she was just leaving," I said and gave Cathy the famous Dinozzo smile.

"Ok well if you need anything sweetheart even if it to talk, come to me," Cathy says

"Cathy lately have I told you how much I love you," I said she chuckled

"Not enough do you want your check," Cathy asked I smiled and nodded then I paid and left a shocked Ziva at the dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I give all credit to Donald P. Bellisario

This fanfiction is set in seasons 5-6 of NCIS. There are character bashing and some twist to actual terminology in the show.

Sorry I haven't wrote in a couple days I'm just getting back into a school schedule.

Enjoy!

{POV DUCKY}

The case just wrapped up and I am finishing up my report, the case took longer than usually without young Anthony opinions or comments. Even though nobody know this but most of Anthony comments solve the cases. I have been trying to avoid Jethro the best I could, but I know the confrontation will soon come, oh well I can't avoid the lad forever well I have to finish these reports [45 minutes later] well I'm finished with all off my reports and I start packing up my thing when I hear the autopsy doors open which surprised me because it was very late at night for somebody to be here so I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see so

"Hello Agent gibbs" I said bitterly and sat back down in my chair

"Why are you mad at me" Gibbs says annoyed

"Are you kidding me" I said quite frustrated

"…" Gibbs just stared at me kind of confused like he was trying to read me

"Oh come on Jethro we have known each other for years you have never been able to read me you're not going to be able to start now" I just stared at him disappointedly

"Why are you mad at me duck" Gibbs barked at me

"Are you really this bloody stupid Jethro" I waited a couple seconds to see I f he dared to say something then I said "wow, I am on Anthony side in this world wind of a situation 100%, Jethro I have known you for many years and you have either changed in not the good way or have grown extremely stupid I don't rather either one is good so you better have a bloody good reason of what happened" I was extremely irritable by the end

"I do duck, you remember Ari right? Well ziva is the one who killed him that night, Ari was her brother, and she killed her brother for me, to protect me" Gibbs said trying to convince me

"That's your reason Jethro you could have made a lie ten times better than that are you just stupid or are you just blind Jethro" I was fuming

"HEY doctor Mallar-" Gibbs started to growl out I cut him off

"Wow this is kind of sad 'The Famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs Gut' failed him it was so transparent as well Ziva was obviously ordered to kill Ari, wow, Jethro, what happened to you" before he could say anything I collected my belonging and left.

{TONY POV}

Today I start my first day at the FBI in the Special Force Taskforce I'm extremely nervous but also excited I'm nervous that they think I'm annoying and just not like me like the teams I have had in the past" I don't know much yet all I know it that it's a team of me and 4 other people and that I am going to be second in charge of this team, oh, and I'm am supposed to meet Fornell at the headquarter since he's the only one I know he was assigned to show me where to go and who is my new team, oh, well better get going or I'm going to be late [20 mins later] I finally got there and found fornell.

"Hey toby" I said and smiled

"Hey Di-not-zo your late" fornell said trying to glare but he was smirking

"Only by a minute" I gave him the Dinozzo smile

"I'm still shocked you're coming over to the FBI I have given you a million other job offer and you have never accepted them but I guess now you have a reason… tony you will really like these people they're really nice" Fornell said he could see I was nervous

"Oh I guess that good I am going to have to work with them" I said trying to shake my nerves

"Ok well I better start the tour" Fornell said

Before we went inside I looked up and took a big gulp of air and walked inside. fornell just smile at me.[After 2 hours of extreme boredom]I finally got to meet the team as soon I saw them somehow I calmed down fornell went up to this guy in a suit and shook his hand

"Hey john this is your new second Anthony Dinozzo" fornell said then looked at me and said "Tony this is your new Team Leader Master sergeant John Smith he was in the marines for 8 years" fornell looked nervous at the last part

"Hi I'm Anthony Dinozzo but please call me tony" I swallowed hard at the part when fornell said smith was in the marines, what is my luck, I get stuck with another marine guy as my boss, but I comely just shook his hand

"Hi you could call me john, do you want to meet the team, they have been driving me crazy with wondering when they could meet you ever since I told them we were getting a new teammate, plus I haven't told them anything about you yet, so you could tell them everything" John said.

I nodded then me john and fornell walked over to where the team was there was 3 people there 2 girls 1 guy I was a little bit nervous but extremely excited

"Hey guys you all know fornell, but this is my new second in command Anthony Dinozzo. Tony the tall skinny white guy is what we like to call him our resident genius SSA Jayden Matthews you could call him jay we all do, the girl to his left the one trying to read you is SSA Joan Snow we all call her Joe she is our profiler, and last but not least the girl to jays right is SSA Andie Rose she the one who looks scary as if she going to kill you and has pure black hair and well she is our hacker don't worry she's really nice once you get to know her" Smith said and looked at me and smiled.

"Hey smith can talk to you about some stuff" fornell said Smith nodded and they walked out to go talk

"Hi I am Anthony Dinozzo but you could call me tony I heard smith hasn't told you anything about me yet so fire away with the question" they all looked confused, not knowing how I knew they wanted to ask me questions, finally someone spoke

"Hi I'm Jayden Matthews you can call me jay I have 2 questions the first one was where did you worked before this" jay said

"I worked at NCIS it's a somewhat small agency, and I was second in command on there MCRT" I kept a stoic face while talking to them about NCIS

"Ok well my second question is what's is you IQ" Jay said I smiled

"I have a IQ of 167, anymore questions" I said, I'm going to quit Trying not to show my intelligence it didn't work at NCIS why would it work here.

"Oh that cool you could call me Jo I have a question how old are you" she smiled while asking

"I'm 35" while I was in NCIS I would make a joke and say that it was rude to ask someone's age but I honestly don't care anymore

Then smith and fornell came back over from wherever they were and fornell looked at me

"Tony I think you would do good here promise me you will give this a chance like for real I think you would do good" fornell said putting me on the spot the whole team look over at me nervously

"Ugh ok I promise do you want my pinkie or is does my word work for you" I said comically he smiled and nodded

"Ok well I have to go, call me later Em want to see her favorite Tonio she said she want you and her to play dress up" Fornell said I smiled

"Tell Milady Emily that I will come over as soon as I can" I said this while bowed then I said goodbye and turned to the team everyone looked confused but john so I said

"What" kind of scared I did something wrong finally Jo looked up

"Not to intrude even though we just met but who is Milady Emily and how do you know Fornell" She Said confused

"Oh Milady Emily is Fornell daughter, she is like my little sister, and I know fornell from when I worked at NCIS, fornell was the only person who could work with my bastard of boss gibbs" I smiled at them and we spent the rest of the getting to know each other I even got Andie to start talking to me.

{FORNELL POV}

I just finish introducing tony to his new team and asked to talk to john, so me and john walked out the room and when I knew I was far enough away from tony to hear us I looked up and john had a confused face

"John I need to tell you somethings about tony" I said carefully

"Ok what's up" john said kind of concerned

"Tony has been through a lot his old team leader, Gibbs he betrayed tony and then got him demoted. I have been trying to get tony to join the FBI for years he always said no but this time he said yes but when Gibbs betrayed him it was his last straw. Ever since he has joined NCIS he has been treated horrible nobody but Gibbs knew about his intelligence in his team but gibbs didn't care In his eyes they were all subordinates it didn't matter if tony was senior field agent Gibbs was the boss and tony was just a subordinates basically titles didn't matter. He also didn't have a great childhood either, basically what I'm trying to say is that tony has very little self-esteem and to be honest I don't know if he has any self-esteem left but he has these masks that he has been using since he was child so you will never know what he's thinking or feeling unless he shows you" I said that the best way I could do

"Wow, I'm kind of surprised but not really I could tell whenever he talked about his old job he changed the subject but I will do my best to try to help him I promise" john said I could tell he was being sincere so I Nodded

"Let's go back to the group shall we" I said and smiled  
_

{ABBY POV}

I'm getting so pissed of McGee is acting like an arrogant asshat, he's acting so high, and mighty because he was promoted to SFA, I'm going to smack him if he keeps acting like this, well whatever I have evidence to go through [3 hour later] I hear the labs door open,

"Hey abs what do you have" McGee said I rolled my eyes

"Nothing yet my babies need their time and I'm still looking over the computer though it encrypted, so it hard to get in to but I got it" is said hopping he'd go away he didn't

"Are you sure you don't need my help I did go to MIT I can still help you even though I am now SFA"MC.M.I.T said I was this close to slapping him

"NO I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU ARROGANT JERK" I said this close to doing something that would make the sister/nuns disappointed in me

"Abby you can't talk to me like this I'm SFA now" McGee said, is he tempting me

"YOU SHUT THE HELL YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE GO F-"I was cut off by some one

"ABBY LANGUAGE" Gibbs screamed I looked down trying to calm myself down before saying

"NO Gibbs you're going to get him the hell out of here in 5 seconds or I will report him straight to director even though that will do shit because McGee is the favorite and would never get in trouble for anything, NOW YOU WILL LEAVE ME TO DO MY WORK NOW OR YOU WILL HAVE SOMBODY TEN TIMES WORSE THAN THE DIRECTOR TO WORRY ABOUT"I said and walked over to my music and turned it all the way up, I think they got the point I was fuming and they should leave or else something really bad would happen.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello readers I hope you like this chapter of the story

I would like everyone to know this is a Fanfiction I will make up have of things in here so don't be surprised if the character is acting like an ass.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: I give all credit to Donald P. Bellisario

This fanfiction is set in seasons 5-6 of NCIS. There are character bashing and some twist to actual terminology in the show.

Enjoy!

{SECNAV MORRISON POV}

[TWO WEEKS AFTER TONY QUIT]

I was sitting in my office doing paperwork when I got a call that I thought would never happen,

"SecNav Morrison" I said

"HAHA, I finally got him to come over to the FBI" the man on the phone said

"Fornell, what are you talking about" I said extremely confused

"I have called you every month to see if he was happy and he finally accepted" Fornell said cheerfully

"WHAT, the HELL are you talking about" I snapped

"Wait, you don't know" Fornell said confused

"Know what" I said trying to figure out what he knew and I didn't

"Di-Not-Zo finally had enough, well I assume you know about the ziva fiasco, well apparently ziva couldn't trust tony so Vance tried to demote him to an agent afloat and he refused to be demoted so he quit and accepted my offer" Fornell said

I was stunned how Vance could be so stupid great, now I'm going to have to make a visit to him, I better tell Cindy my assistant

"What! I was never informed of any of this all I knew about was the Mossad thing, fornell I have to go I will call you later" I said and hanged up then I called Cindy

"Hey Cindy, clear my Schedule, I need to go to the DC offices today" I said very frustrated

"Ok Mr. Morrison anything else" she asked politely

"Yeah tell my driver where I'm going and that I am leaving in an hour" I asked trying not to be rude

Now I have to collect stuff for this meeting, I'm going to bring tony file to show Vance and the rest the true tony, Vance has never seen it, tony gave it to me personally after a year of him working at NCIS and told me not give it to anyone unless it was important

[1 HOUR LATER]

I finally got here, and I'm in the elevator, nobody knows that I'm coming but Cynthia Vance's assistant, but she won't tell him the elevator door opened, before I got out I took a quick breath in then out and put on my poker face. Then I stepped out everything got really quite as everyone watched me storm up to the director's office, as I got up the stairs, I could feel Gibbs eyes on me but I honestly didn't care I walked into the waiting room of the directors office and nodded at Cynthia and walked in to Vance office and slammed the door shut.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" I said while slamming my brief case on the table, I must have startled him because he jumped a foot in the air.

"What are you talking about" Vance said confused and shocked

"DON'T, NO, DO NOT, PLAY DUMB, AND HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET HIM QUIT" I said, extremely aggravated

"Who are you talking about nobody important has quit lately" Vance said

"NOBODY IMPORTANT ARE YOU STUPID, ANTHONY DINOZZO QUIT! This is a small agency we cannot AFFORD to lose someone a great as him to the FBI, what the HELL were you thinking" I said trying not strangle him

"What do you mean as great as him, he was a playboy that did no work he only played pranks and flirted" Vance said

"Are you stupid, you must be, how did you not see the real him, You must be so arrogant to not see, I'm not going to lie it took me while too, but come on Dinozzo is one of the smartest people I know" I said glaring at him

"Sir you must be over exaggerating, Agent Dinozzo just has 1 PhD and it is in physical education look I have his file right here" Vance said grabbing a file from inside his desk

"1 Are you BLIND that is not his real file, 2 I have Dinozzo real file is right here, Do you NOT know what the credentials are for SENIOR FIELD AGENTS you need at least 1 master, and Vance if you know what good for YOU WILL NEVER CONDENCEND ME AGAIN ARE WE CLEAR" I said in a stern voice while I got Dinozzo file out

"Yes Sir but Dinozzo is can't be that smart, on the other hand agent McGee is becoming an excellent agent and is computer expert I could see him going places" Vance said, I don't know what he is thinking because he is temping me to a point where I might punch him

"1. McGee wouldn't be able to get that far, he has no street smarts and has barely any social skills. Also he is arrogant and rude. 2. Dinozzo is extremely smart both Intelligence wise and street smarts he is basically a genius his IQ is over 160 and he knows 6 languages and the basics of a bunch more and when I say basics I don't just mean greeting and goodbyes I mean the alphabets and numbers also the terminology to be able talk to the police and with the Street smart Dinozzo is able to negotiate or integrate anybody, while still being able to convict, them do you know how many killer got away because there lawyers called it a forced confession, when there being interrogated by Gibbs." I said scarily calm

"Sir that cannot be true, agent Dinozzo only know about movies and girl and I'm pretty sure not many killer got away because of Gibbs" Vance said

"VANCE have you not been doing your job your supposed to look over the statistics of each team you're right there case closer rate is one of the highest but not there conviction rate and most of the time they use Gibbs integration and as a defense" I said trying to get it into his thick skull

"…" he didn't say anything he just looked down

"Smart move not saying anything, Vance you disappointed me gigantically, I hired you because I thought you would be able to look past the picture you see and look at the big one, well I can't do anything now fornell already called bragging of how the FBI was able to get their hands on Dinozzo. Vance I hope you know your Probation" before I could say anything I was interrupted

"WHAT for HOW long" Vance said

"When I can trust you again all decision will come through my office even if it the littlest of things and if this doesn't happen, then you will be fired even if you make one wrong step, are WE clear" I said in a stern and clear voice

"Yes Sir, is that all" Vance said in a defeated voice

"Yes oh yeah, tell Gibbs he is basically on probation too" I said then left annoyed and pissed off.

{VANCE POV}

I'm so pissed off, I'm on probation because that ass Dinozzo quit, and I better get Gibbs in here and tell him what happened.

"Hey Cynthia, get agent Gibbs in here immediately" I said slightly irritated

"Yes sir" she said politely

[15 minutes later]

The door slams open and Gibbs walked in, at that time I had my head in my hands frustrated

"What's up Vance" Gibbs said concerned

"We're on probation from now on, me more than you, but either way were still on probation" I said frustrated

"WHAT WHY" Gibbs said confused

"Apparently SecNav got a phone call today from fornell bragging that Dinozzo switched sides over to the FBI and he didn't know Dinozzo quit so he got pissed off and came in here screaming asking how stupid I am for letting him quit" I said and finally looked at him Gibbs face was stoic

"…" Gibbs didn't say anything

"And that this agency is too small, to lose someone so valuable, he also brought up your team conviction rate, that I was surprised about, apparently lawyers are now using your integrations as defense, saying their forced confession and I honestly don't know what to say about that" I said honestly looking him straight in his eyes

"I don't know what to say are case closure rate is high, but I'm not going to lie our conviction rate is low, and I'm not going to lie about tony either tony tried to warn me about the rate he kept saying 'what's the point of finding the killer if we can't put them away' but I was too stubborn to listen." Gibbs said

"What are we going to do Gibbs, if we make one wrong turn, Hell if we sneeze wrong we're screwed, what are we going to do" I said, after that we just sat there thinking for hours

{ABBY POV}

[PRESENT DAY]

I really miss tony he's my best friend, I haven't even been listening to music and I refuse to have McGee come back into my lab, and if ziva does comes in I refuse to talk to her about anything but work, and when Gibbs comes I only talk to him about work and I refuse to look him in the eye, and when I was upset I go to ducky or tony instead of Gibbs there was a situation a week ago I was upset over some guy that was made fun of me in a coffee shop so I went to ducky and half way through gibbs, was about to come into autopsy but noticed I was there and gave himself the right to eavesdrop, once he heard what I was talking about he came in and said "aren't you supposed to be working" in a mean voice so I left I could tell it hurt him that I went ducky instead of him. [1hour later] I hear labby's (Abby lab) door open and then I heard

"Whatcha got abs" Gibbs said and I rolled my eye

"1. it's Doctor Sciuto agent Gibbs and that's what you will call me 2. I have the finger print running and I also have DNA running it should be ready in about an hour agent Gibbs" I said coldly that when I heard the labby's door open again and one of the other team leaders came in

"Hey abs what do you have" Jack Lawson said

"Sorry Jack nothing yet but I expect the results within the hour" I said and jack left then I looked over at Gibbs

"Do you need anything else because that all I have so you can go now" I said for second he looked stunned and hurt but he hid those emotion so I turned around and continued doing my work assuming Gibbs would leave, but that didn't happen but I shouldn't be surprised you should never assume with the famous, Leroy Jethro gibbs, so I turned back around and glared at him until he finally spoke

"Do you have something to say Doctor Sciuto" Gibbs said coldly

"No I don't agent Gibbs" I said and then I turned around and continued my work this time he took the hint and left.

{TONY POV}

[PRESENT DAY]

I'm extremely excited for the past few week that I have been working at the FBI I have been getting to know my team. we only have had about 3 cases which was all solved, but I decided to have Abby and Ducky over to meet the team which I am extremely excited about, it's about 5 now everyone is coming at 7 but ducky he is coming early I wanted to talk to him about some stuff ok well I better get ready and start cooking I'm making homemade pizza [1hour later] I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see a person I hoped I would never see again

"Hey Tony" the man said

"What are you doing here, Agent Gibbs" I said shocked and slightly annoyed

"I think you should come back to NCIS" Gibbs said stoically

"No, now for real, why did you come here, You must be desperate to ask me to come back, Now you have five minutes to explain yourself because I have company coming over" I said irritated

"Everyone is on probation straight from SecNav, if you come back then we won't be on probation anymore, plus I wanted to see how you are after the incident" Gibbs said not showing any emotions at all

"Oh you mean the 'incident' where you didn't stick up for me and basically stabbed me in the back, oh that incident" I said nonchalantly

"..Tony..." Gibbs said

"No Gibbs, I have 2 questions, 1 is ducky on probation" I said disgusted

"..No." Gibbs said

"2 is Abby on probation" I asked

"…" Gibbs shoke his head no, then I seen ducky coming down the hall

"OK well then I don't honestly care, now that my first guest arrived you should go Agent Gibbs" I said to Gibbs then looked over at ducky

"Hey ducky come in" I said friendly

"Of course Anthony How are you lad you look better" ducky said friendly

"I'm good duck, let's go inside shall we, will have more privacy" I said glaring at Gibbs then me and Ducky walked in, and I closed the door to a shocked Gibbs

"So how are you for real Anthony" Ducky said concerned

"I'm honestly great I'm still feeling betrayed from when I was at NCIS but I will just give it time" I said

"Anthony I hope you know I think very dear of you. You are like a grandson I wish I had, you are my family, if you ever need anything, if it's help, or you just want someone to talk to, then I hope greatly you will come to me" Ducky said lovingly

"I will Duck and just so you know I think of you as family as well, I think of you as the grandfather I've always wanted" I said back to duck

That's when I heard the doorbell ring, when I opened the door I just seen a streak of black and Abby was in my arms giving me one of Abby's famous hugs

"Hey Abs… Can't Breath" I said

"Oh sorry" she said and loosened her grip a bit but didn't release me

"Hey Abs how are you" I said still hugging her

"Good tony how are you I really miss seeing you every day I don't even listen to my music anymore" she said with those big Abby eyes

"Hey duck can you give me and Abby a minute alone for second I just put on the tea before you got here go get a cup" I said to duck I think he knew me and Abby needed to talk alone so he left us alone.

"Hey tony why did you have Ducky go into another room" she said confused

"I need to talk to you Abs, Abby tomorrow when you go to work put the music on" I said she looked confused

"Abby you can't let them win by turning of your music you're doing just that so I need you to turn your music on tomorrow ok?" I said trying to convince her she was confused at first but I think she got it

"Ok Tony I love you as if you were my big brother" she said lovingly

"I love you to Abs" I said just then the doorbell rang so I went to open the door the first two people to show up is Jayden and Andie

"Hey Jay and Andie I'm glad you can make it come with me," I said

I walked them in and introduced them to Abby and ducky no lees then 5 minutes later I hear the doorbell ring and it was the rest of the team

"Hey guys thanks for coming" I said and smiled at them

"Yeah of course tony we would to meet some of your friends from NCIS" John said and the others agreed

"Well then let's go meet them" I said kindly so we walked into the room and say andie and Abby talking about some rock music and ducky and jay were talking about psychology and the morgue

"Hey Ducky and Abs, I see you have met andie and jay, well this is John and Joan," then I looked at john and Joan

"This is ducky the mortician and Abby the forensic scientist, and now I'm going to finish dinner then we will eat" I said

[AFTER THE DINNER]

Everything went really well Andie and Abby I think became best friends and jay and Joan liked ducky I think john liked everyone too. But one part was weird I could tell Ducky was being discreet but I still noticed him quietly talking to John oh well whatever I will ask them one day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {DUCKY POV}

Dear Anthony served a very good meal tonight I will have to thank the lad again but I had to have a talk with Anthony team leader John

"Hello John" I said

"Hi Ducky? Right" John said

"Yes we need to have a talk" I said friendly

"Ok?" John said wearily

"John Anthony is very special lad, and his last team was horrible to him I don't want that to happen to him I love like family and I do anything to protect him" I said

"I could tell that you care for him very much I promise that I will look after him" John said sincerely

"See that you do" I said sternly then walked a way

AUTHOR NOTE:

I finally finished this chapter I have been writing for 3 days not knowing what to do with it but I'm finally finished. Oh and about the Gibbs and forced confession, I always felt when Gibbs integrates a suspect, any good lawyer could say it was forced


	6. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay I just want to say I am sorry for not posting in a year. This year has been long and stressful, but that's just an excuse. Lately I have been reading this story I am looking at all the grammar mistakes and I was just like shit, and I kind of thought it was funny how so many people reviewed on how I need a beta reader but I didn't listen well I am also sorry for my past mistakes, I will try to listen and take in the advice you give me. Okay now that the school year is close to finishing I will try to post a chapter soon I can't say when but hopefully soon, I am also going to go through the rest of my chapter and fix the mistakes that are in the story. Also if anybody has any advice or if you see something that you think can be better please tell me. But I don't think I will be able to do anything till the school year [FINALS] end, but I will try my best.

Thank You, Dark


End file.
